


Lavender Spray

by prettyface_lonelyheart



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Baby Skinny, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyface_lonelyheart/pseuds/prettyface_lonelyheart
Summary: The barber gives his beloved nerd and sweet son a trim.





	Lavender Spray

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as my first Webgott fic. I'd just remembered it one day and saw how it had been quickly drowned in my archives with not much exposure, so I thought I'd post it here.

Liebgott downed the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink. He got his barber kit from the top drawer of the small dresser he shared with Webster in their bedroom and returned to the kitchen. Rolling the bundle across the tabletop over a towel spread, Joe’s face scrunched up slightly in annoyance as he’d forgotten the spray bottle he used just for his husband: the one filled with water mixed with a light lavender scent.

Usually, Joe liked the little things about David, like how he preferred a hint of lavender sprayed in his hair before it was styled. Now it was an inconvenience, as he had to go back to the bathroom, make the mix, and finish setting up his makeshift salon in the kitchen (the bathroom in their apartment was big enough to fit a stool, but even then, there was no room for Joe to move around to get all angles).

Web stood at the frame of their bedroom door, holding their baby boy, Wayne, as he watched Lieb drag the chair in one hand, with the spray in the other.

“Yes, it’s your special spray,” Lieb grumbled tiredly when he glanced up to see Web open his mouth to say something.

It was only the night before that Web asked to have a haircut before a party he would attend in the late afternoon today. He had wanted specifically to have it earlier in the day so he would have enough time to shower before leaving.

> _“Why are you only telling me this now?” Lieb threw him an impatient look as he rubbed his head._
> 
> _He’d caught a fever and he wasn’t in the mood to get up on a Sunday morning (on his day off) to give a last-minute haircut._
> 
> _“I had to finish my book,” Web said defensively. “I’ll make it up to you, though.”_
> 
> _Lieb sighed. Sometimes Web was a pain in the ass, but he loved him too much. That’s what always overcame him. “Fine. After lunch.”_

With the chair and mirror set up at the table, Web gently put their infant in the play area with all his toys. Wayne, affectionately nicknamed “Skinny”, crawled over to the pile of building blocks and started putting a tower together.

Once Web sat down and had the smock secured around his neck, he added. “You think you can do Skinny too?”

Lieb quickly looked over at their baby’s rugged mop and back down at Webster. “Web, he’s a baby, he doesn’t need to look neat all the time.”

Spraying the wavy, dark locks in front if him, Joe heard the drawn out, “Yeah, but since you’re already here…”

In response, Joe rolled his eyes before running the comb’s teeth through Web’s hair. The latter saw this in the reflection of the mirror and held back a chuckle.

“You’re so cute when you’re agitated,” he admitted.

“Just shut up so I could go back to bed soon,” Lieb shut his eyes and stopped what he was doing for a minute, trying to ignore the warmth in his forehead and focus on the task at hand.

With his newly sharpened scissors, he snipped at the damp locks held between his index and middle finger. He continued trimming and styling it the way he knew Webster liked it.

Upon completion, he set his comb and scissors down and removed the smock.

“Great. Now go get Skinny,” Lieb reached for the baby cushion and placed it on the seat once Web stood up and checked his hair the mirror.

Without looking away, he felt the back of his head, mouth agape. “Lieb, what did you do to the back?”

Busting out the child-sized smock, Joe replied, “What the hell are you talking about? I do it the way you always want me to.”

Picking up another mirror and facing it to the bigger one, Web ran his fingers over his scalp again. “N-No, I think you did something different. It’s definitely shorter.”

Lieb let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Jesus Christ, Web. Maybe I did fuck it up a little, but that’s what you get for asking me now. If you don’t like it, just shave your head.”

Although he was joking, Webster’s soft, wavy hair buzzed off, leaving just a thin layer of fuzz, wasn’t a pleasant thought to him. He loved it when Web put his head on Lieb’s chest, making the dark mop accessible for him to play with. That, and he knew Web loved it when his hair was being grabbed at at the roots when the sex got rougher.

David ended up grinning and pecked his lover’s cheek. “Actually, I love it.”

Lieb gave his usual “yeah yeah yeah” expression when Web acted sweet to diffuse the tension, but inside, he felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He turned his gaze up and half-smiled, but saw that Web was already at Skinny’s play area, hoisting him up in his arms and bringing him to the barber’s chair.

The squishy-faced baby looked up curiously at his parents, a small stuffed shark grasped in one little hand.

Kneeling on the floor beside the chair, Webster smiled sweetly. “Daddy’s just going to give you a quick trim, okay?”

Lieb drew the back of the smock close so it sat just over the nape of the boy’s neck. He’s had experience with cutting young ones’ hair before, but never someone as young as Skinny. And despite Skinny not being the rowdiest kid, preferring to play quietly alone or with just one other person, Lieb still feared that his son will pull an unexpected twist of his head or other sudden movements, increasing the chances of the scissors or comb nicking his face.

As Lieb lightly spritzed some water on the baby’s hair, the stuffed shark plopped to the floor. Skinny didn’t cry, but instead wiggled in his seat in an attempt to locate it. Before Lieb could bend down to retrieve it, Web, still squatting in front of the chair, picked it up and brushed the hair off the shark’s Ampullae of Lorenzini before holding it in front if Skinny, who just stared at the plush and cooed.

“Keep him still, would ya?” Lieb asked, his back turned to the two whilst selecting the children’s pair of scissors and accompanying comb.

“Yeah sure,” Web agreed and made a funny face at Skinny.

Hearing the baby giggle, Lieb turned around and saw Webster tickling the infant’s sides, sending his tiny legs and arms flying under the smock.

Comb in hand, Lieb shot a glare at his husband, “Web!”

He immediately placed the toy shark on Skinny’s lap and pulled his hands away, moving back so hair wouldn’t land on him.

Lieb just gave a stern thank you before combing through Skinny’s bedhead. Being very cautious, he snipped off the matted down frays.

With a blow over the back of his neck and a couple gentle pats, Lieb removed the smock and carried the baby closer to the mirror.

“Look at that handsome little boy over here,” Lieb put his finger on Skinny’s reflection. “You like your new ‘do, buddy?”

The brown-haired boy held up his stuffed shark and bopped the snout on Liebgott’s nose before laughing.

An amused grin broke out across Lieb’s face as he looked at the still-crouching Webster.

“Great, we’re raising a little Webster!” he chuckled slightly and watched Skinny wave the toy to his other father.

Webster stood up and took the baby in his hold. “I’ll clean everything up, okay? You go get some shut-eye.”

Lieb’s eyes lit up as he planted a light kiss on his lips before heading back to bed.

“Love you,” Web turned and called to Liebgott.

“Yeah I know,” his husband replied, a hint of tiredness in his voice, before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Web laughed a little at the idea of Joe being too tired to be fully snarky with him. He swept up all the hair, washed and put away the tools, and lulled Skinny into a nap before joining Lieb in bed.


End file.
